chance
by Kitty11
Summary: sam takes a chance with jack


Sitting self consciously on thye edge of his large bed, she waited for him to arrive. It was a long time since she had been in this position, a long time since she had wanted to be. But from the momenet she had met colonel jack o'neill she had wanted to fuck him into oblivion. He tomented her with his jokes, his witty sarcasm, his kindness and now she had the chance to tell him exactly what he mean't to her. She would tell him exactly how she felt and if it wasn't mutual she would accsept the job offer from major davis to work at the pentagon again, she would never have to see him again. The room she was in was dark but she knew it well, it was the same as every other military sleep8ing quarter on base. The walls their dull lifeless grey to match the floor, the bed made of cold steel and to minimal furniture that screamed to be set free. Sam heard his footsteps in the hall and quickly adjusted herself into a prepared position. As he turned the handle, she held her breath hoping he wouldn't be too disgusted. "Carter!" he stepped into the room and quickly closed the door. Laid out in front of him was his captain, draped seductively with a dark blue satin rope. Underneath this she wore bright blue lace panties that barely covered what they should and a matching bra. "goodevening sir." She said simply praying he wouldn't rport her for this. "Carter!" he exclaimed again though this time it was more strangled and breathless. "How the hell did you get in here?" "you left it open." She stated matter of factly. She shifted again to give him a better view of what her clothes hid. He choked. "Carter!" his mind was racing just like his pulse, images of taking her there and then playing themselves outand clouding logical thought. He took a step closer. "That's my name don't wear it out." She pronounced carefully running her finger up her leg and letting it come to rest two inches below her core. "Sam." he took another step forward. Sam was pleased with the effect she was having on him. On more step and he'd be at the bed. "Yes" she answered suggestively, standing in front of him. "Major Davis told me." Sam's heart sunk. "Oh" she reached her hand up to rest against his chest. "Sam!" jack was having a hard time keeping control of himself. Sam grit her teeth. "Jack" she whispered. There she had done it. The effect it had on him was incredible, he reached out to her and pulled her close capturing her lips with his and running his hands down to press her hips against him. She could feel now what she was doing to him and he felt how wet she was soaking through his uniform. Pushing her backwards onto the bed he pinned her down and proceeded to caress her all over, up her inner thighs, skirting away from her centre and up to her breasts. With a piece of ice from the bucket nearby jack, lead a trail down the centre of her body to the heat below. Sam's screamed as the cold meet her clit, giving her immense pleasure. He entered one long finger into her, then two, then three, bringing her to the verge of orgasm. He stopped. Sam whimpered. Jack pressed the tip of his hard cock into her opening about one inch holding out on her to prolong her pleasure, then he removed it. "Fuck me jack,." she pleaded. The colonel only gave her a wicked grin and entered her again only slightly, rubbing a thumb against her clit. He stopped again just before her orgasm. "hell jack, make me come" "one condition" "anything, anything" jack laughed "refuse davis" "done" jack entered her swiftly in one stroke. He was well endowed, his dick was thick and the resulting friction was driving carter crazy. " fuck me, hard" she managed to say, refereeing to his unbelievably slow rythum. Jack sped up, hammering each stroke into her causing her to scream in pleasure. Jack placed his fingers over her clit then pinched it hard. She screamed his name and came voliently. Him a secound after. "that was great." "hell I love you" "what?" Sam realized what she had let slip. "um.I love you" "that's lucky, I love you too." And they difted of to sleep in each others arms. The end 


End file.
